


Special Boy

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: Noncontober [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel (mentioned) - Freeform, Drug Addict Rhys, Drug Use, Drug dealer Jack, M/M, Noncontober, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys uses his friendship with Angel to get drugs from Handsome Jack. Jack seems nice, even gives him a dose for free but... Is it really free??Important:-Not a native english speaker, excuse my grammar!! ^^-Read the tags!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Special Boy

“Already wasted, eh kiddo?” Jack asked to his new favorite client.

The younger man nodded softly. His eyes fixed on Jack’s portrait above the chimney, Rhys enjoyed the substances now in his veins. He was lucky to be Angel’s friend. Else he wouldn’t have found such a good quality for almost nothing, and for this dose it was literally nothing. Just a gift from Jack, Angel’s father, also a man Rhys had always found attractive. Most of the students didn’t call him Handsome Jack for nothing!

“Feeling great.” Jack placed something on the table, but his guest didn’t even glance at it. “You know… You’re the first Angel’s friend I ever meet in _those_ conditions. I mean, we saw each other once during a university event a few months ago but…”

Jack couldn’t remember which event. His life was full of that kind of thing, but he did remember of Rhys and mostly… how this kid watched his precious daughter and _him_. “Definitely far from our present meeting kiddo! Of course, Angel doesn’t know why you’re here?”

Rhys shook his head and assured Jack: She had no idea why he really needed to have Jack’s number. He had pretended it was for a job in his company.

“Good… But still, you better know her well to get this privilege. She doesn’t introduce me to many of y’all.”

“We’re close friends…” Rhys whispered. He had lost the control of his voice, his limbs felt numb and his body hot.

“Close… I thought of it. And maybe you both are in fact close.” Jack thought out loud. “But you’re mostly a parasite. Only being around her to get to me because you knew who I was. Am I right, princess?”

Rhys denied. Of course, this was true but even in this state he knew it was better to lie. If Jack threw him outside, when the drug had completely taken over his brain, he could do a mistake and be fired from the University.

“I love my daughter.” Jack’s voice was suddenly louder. “I’ve killed for her and I’ll do it again.”

“Y-You…” Rhys felt panic building in his body, his legs moved as if he was getting ready to run but it was physically impossible for him to leave the couch Jack sat him on.

Was he hearing correctly? He hoped for the dose Jack had given him to be the problem, this would’ve been more acceptable than dealing with the fact a murderer was rubbing his thighs.

“Scared princess? Well, you should be! I’ve killed so many people, I’ve lost the count.” Jack’s face was now close to Rhys, he devoured him with his mismatched eyes. “But you… Look at that pretty face! I would be a fool to not find another way around to get rid of you.”

Jack unbuckled Rhys’ belt. At first the young man let him do but when his pants got pulled down with his underwear, he tried to resist. It was to now use. Even without the drug in his system, he couldn’t fight someone as strong as Jack.

The handsome man tossed his clothes away and forced his legs open. “You look so pretty down there, Rhysie.” Jack commented.

“S-Stop.” Whined Rhys. He tried to close his legs, ashamed by the way his cock twitched under Jack’s gaze.

Jack smirked. “Maybe you’re into me…”

It didn’t change much for the older man. His wants were more important, and what he wanted now was to give Rhys a lesson.

“I’ll try to be gentle.” 

Excited by Rhys’ little begs, Jack chose to not give him the complete monologue he wrote in his head since the moment he saw the younger man at his door.

He moved between Rhys’ legs and pressed kissed before teasing his entrance with the tip of his tongue.

The drugged man tried to close his legs again, a panicked whine left his mouth. That was all he could produce even though his heart and head felt about to explode due to his panic. And the shame… It was already there. It grew in him for different reasons, one being: He had wanted it with Jack. Just not in those conditions. His eyes could barely stay open and it was impossible to even slap the dealer who looked at him with a mocking smile.

“Don’t like being taken advantage of, kiddo?”

Jack kissed Rhys’ inner thighs before moving to his hole again. After a session of kisses and licks, he penetrated him with his tongue. Rhys needed to be all soft and wet for his thick cock.

His hands marked the thin thighs as he held Rhys strongly, more than necessary judging by the little to no resistance he was receiving from him. The drug made them all so easy. _Obedient_.

“You taste amazing Rhysie.”

“S-Stop it! L-Leave me alone fucking… pervert!” Rhys tried to scream. Thing he did when a finger entered him brutally. The pain… It felt like burning.

“Language!” Jack commanded.

Eyes into Rhys’ own, he fingered him until the whines began to decrease. By the end, three fingers made Rhys’ hole well stretched to receive a cock. Or at least Jack hoped. He wasn’t going to lose more time on it, not with the discomfort he felt as his hard cock was trapped inside his trousers.

When he pulled out, Rhys tempted to crawl but all it did was to make him easier to manhandle. Jack held him face against the couch, his nice ass vulnerable. The first spank made Rhys scream, but the many others that followed only made him grunt in pain.

When the porcelain skin turned red, Jack stopped and worked on his own clothes.

“It always hurt a little the first time, kiddo. But after, you’ll beg just like the others.” Assured Jack as he pulled on a condom.

Rhys swallowed loudly. Maybe the dose wasn’t for free after all… If his brain worked enough for him to understand, Jack’s price for his magic trip was to accept to be used.

Jack entered brutally, judging he had already been too nice with the slut in his couch. This one had already received a nice treatment compared to others who used Angel to get drugs from Jack. If he hadn’t been so young, pretty and naïve, his corpse would be floating in a cold river already.

“Freaking…” Jack groaned before pulling out. He slammed back inside immediately and gave Rhys a rough treatment while he held him face against the couch. Every time he hit the prostate, Rhys would whimper and close his eyes. Shame, pain, pleasure, all of it? Jack didn’t care. All he knew was how much fun he had punishing and earning his price from the idiot who thought he could get everything for free.

This brat had the best hole he had fucked in so long and the simple idea of having him as a fuck toy was enough for Jack to come. He bucked his hips and held Rhys harder, his nails dug in the soft skin of the younger man’s neck. 

Many praises were given to Rhys as Jack filled his condom. When he was done, the man didn’t pull out but moved for them both to sat on the floor.

Jack knew Rhys had a little problem now and he felt genuine enough to help him out. His fingers moved up and down on Rhys’ throbbing cock while he whispered how proud he was of him already. Soon, the little sobs coming from the younger man’s mouth changed into moan.

“You can come, my new - _very_ \- special boy.”

Rhys did. Just like if a part of him wanted to please the dealer. Even more proud of him, Jack pulled his cock out and held Rhys tightly against his torso. A thumb brushing the tears off his face.

“Here’s how thing will go from now on, kitten. I give you the drug but in exchange, you spread your legs whenever I ask you too.” Jack pressed a kiss on Rhys’ temple. He soothed him with his soft gestures, and even erased all the tears rolling down on the pretty face. “You can say no, kitten. But then… If I see you near Angel, I’ll strangle the life outta you.”

Rhys sniffed but seemed to calm down under the soft touches. He let himself go in his abuser arms, slowly recovering enough strength to lift his head and watch Jack. His unwanted hands were still on his body, showing him to who he now belonged to.

“And who’s gonna give you that thing making you so happy? Because I don’t want your money princess, never. A student couldn’t even afford such a good quality, nor all the other magical thing I’ve in store.”

“O-Okay.” Rhys managed to say. His voice felt strange, even to himself. “I accept that.”

“A kiss, kitten? To seal the deal.” Proposed Jack.

Rhys swallowed but ended up nodding. He really _needed_ this drug, needed it to breath, to focus on his studies, be able to fight his anxieties, to face his parents…

They pressed their lips together, no tongue involved as if Jack hadn’t thrusted inside him only a few minutes ago.

“Good boy.” Jack praised him. “You would like a little something for later? Just so you can do great for your exams?”

Rhys nodded, hypnotized by the idea. It’s true that those were important ones, and if he did wrong, his parents would throw out of the house.

“Well, let’s have a second round then…”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Drug dealer Jack taking advantage of Rhys is one of my favorite thing ;p


End file.
